Together Forever
by Luv-Lemons
Summary: After Jacob rapes Bella, who will help her get over it as Edwards not there. one of Jakes pack? set during New Moon after Edward left, rated M for graphic rape scene and later lemons, probably language as well.


Together Forever A.N. This chapter has a graphic rape scene in it please be easy on me as it is my first FF. Chapter 1: Violated Bella P.O.V. I sat down on the beach waiting for Jake to come back; he said he would be here early today. I would have waited in the house but I found it hard to keep up any conversation with Billy without feeling awkward. He always brought something up about the…the Cullens! No, I promised myself I wouldn't think about them. I curled my hands round my chest trying to hold myself together, as my pained cry echoed across the cliffs. "Bella… are you alright?!" a voice called, I heard the crunching of gravel as Jake jogged over. I opened my eyes slowly and met his worried gaze. "Yeah Jake…I am now." I shouldn't have said that, I knew he would take it the wrong way. A small smirk flitted across his face but it quickly transformed back to his worried mask. "What did dad say today?" he asked knowingly "Nothing, today, It was my fault this time," I sighed, he was silent as I got up of the fallen tree lying across the cliffs, but grabbed my hand leading me along the beach. "Where are we going?" I asked "Just a little cave I know" He answered He pulled me along the beach until we were far out of the way of any civilisation, I had tripped a couple of times and the shallow scrapes on my hands were throbbing, I had never been this far along the beach it was beautiful it seemed that nobody had been here, there was no litter, no tourists and the foliage was thick around my feet. "Are we nearly there Jake?" I moaned, however beautiful it was it didn't improve my hiking skills my legs were tired, it was not like him to forget I was a human, with weak legs. "Nearly bells, then we can sit down and rest your legs" he said a strange tone merged in with his husky voice, but I let it go. We walked on for another five minutes until he suddenly stopped, turned right and faced a cliff edge covered in ivy. "This," He said pulling back the plant "Is my special place" I looked at the cave entrance; it was a wide space with a flat sandy floor and a ledged rock roof. Somebody had laid a large orange blanket on the floor, making a comfortable sitting place. I walked forward into the cave past Jake who was still holding the ivy, I sat cross-legged on the mat, leaving space for Jacob. I watched as he slowly let the ivy swing back into place, shutting out the light. I panicked until I heard the scrape of a match lighting, Jake was behind me holding a lit match to a tall blue candle which I could now see more of littered around the cave. He went around lighting all of them until the room was bright with their warm glow. He sat down slowly next to me his muscular arm rubbing against my pale one. I turned to look at him, but he was closer than I thought, I felt myself getting close to him leaning in to inhale his musky aroma, he let his lips fall into a pout and mine mimicked his without my permission, I thought of the other boy (well) that I let myself get this close to and pulled back, he hurt me and I wouldn't let another do that to me again. "I'm not giving up this time," Jacob murmured, wrapping his arms around me. I tried to pull away but he held strong, pulling my face to his, he placed one of his hands of the back of my head pushing me towards him, our lips met violently and his tongue immediately started to probe my mouth, I tried to force him out with my own, but failed, I bit down and he pulled back immediately, he lifted his spare hand and slapped me hard across my face, I closed my eyes hard not letting my tears fall, face still stinging I turned away. I thought he was done with assaulting me, but he dragged my torso towards him again, I was crying now but he didn't let me go. He let his hand stroke down my front, hesitating on my breasts, I shuddered violently. He squeezed hard forcing me to shriek loudly. I tried to pull back but his grip on my breast only made that painful. He seemed bored of playing with me, as his hand fell quickly from my breast and rubbed hard between my legs, he was leaning over me now holding me down with his legs. He was in the right position so I kicked up trying to get him in the groin, his reflexes were too fast though and he had moved to the side before I had raised my leg and his fist had plummeted into my stomach before I realised what had / hadn't happened. I cried out winded clutching my stomach. He pulled off my leggings in one quick movement, leaving me horribly revealed in front of him; he slowly ran a finger over my covered cunt, causing me to shake hard. He seemed to think it was in pleasure, as he tore my panties in half with his haste to see me fully. He flicked my ball roughly making an involuntary moan rise to my lips. He smirked hearing me, he placed his finger at my entrance and pushed in roughly, I shrieked in pain as he started moving. A knot was forming at the centre of my stomach it was tight and unpleasant. My cunt was burning, his finger still thrust into me. He added another finger as I loosened to fit him. He continued to do this, occasionally adding a finger until he got bored of my cries of pain. I sighed when he pulled out, I was not going to show him any pleasure I was feeling, I felt my orgasm building, but I refused to release it. "Why won't you fucking cum already," Jacob fiddled with the zip on his trousers pulling it down roughly, he climbed out of his jeans and I could see the large tent in his underwear. "I hope you won't refuse me Bells," he said lustfully "Fuck yes I will refuse you, you fucking barstard," I hissed, this only earned me another punch, to the face this time. "Well I was thinking of going gently for your first time but now you say that…," He pulled his underwear down slowly. His thick member pulsed in front of me; I slammed my legs closed hard, not wanting him to get close. "Please Jake, don't…" I cried, but he grabbed my knee's and parted them roughly, he knelt on my thighs to stop me from closing them again, he placed his cock at my entrance and with one quick movement thrust into me. I screamed loudly, wanting the pain to stop, it had pulsed through me in a burst of liquid flame, it continued burning me even though he had stopped moving, my eyes had clenched shut, but I opened them to see why he had paused, he was grinning down at me and I knew he was loving my screams, loving the fact that he was causing me pain. I promised myself that I wouldn't show him my pain, I clenched my teeth. My silence had obviously annoyed him so he pulled out half an inch, as the pain shot through me I separated myself from it, I could feel what was happening to me but I couldn't do anything about it. He was thrusting into me hard now, no more pain but the knot in my stomach was getting hard to control, I needed to release, but I knew I couldn't. I knew it would give me pleasure and that's not what I wanted, not from him! He was the one that gave in first, his seed filled me, he rode out his release, moaning and grunting. He collapsed next to me, still panting. I was so retired that I didn't bother to move. He soon got dressed, leaving the cave with a shout to 'stay where I was'. I did I couldn't move, I hadn't released but something was dripping onto the blanket. Blood, staining the orange material, it wasn't just blood though, it was my virginity. A.N. now some of you out there will hate be for doing this as you feel that I don't know how it really feels, but I do, so don't give me any hate reviews please, I really put a personal twist on this story that I should have let out a while ago. Please review anyway this was from the heart. 1,500 words (4 pages a record for me) 


End file.
